Te seguiré amando
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Continuación de "Te declararé mi amor". Sakura y Yukihina son pareja, todo va sobre ruedas e incluso sus amigos tienen cada uno su pareja, hasta que sucede lo temido: Sakura se embaraza y dicho acontecimiento hará que sus amigos intenten acabar con su vida en un lapso de 22 días, que es el lapso de su embarazo. SakuraxYukihina, RuixYuuki, MishiruxKouji, TokixNenene, OgamixAoba.
1. Primer paso

Continuación de " **Te declarare mi amor** ".

Sinopsis: Sakura y Yukihina se han vuelto pareja, a pesar de que el chico es un usuario de poder y ella un espécimen raro. La vida sigue su curso. Sakura asistiendo a la universidad en compañía de los "code breakers" y su "no–muerto", sin embargo un nuevo riesgo surge: Sakura esta embarazada.

¿Qué hará Yukihina para salvar a la única mujer que le arrebato de su ser el amor–obsesión que sentía por Rui?  
Pd: El embarazo de Sakura tendrá la misma durabilidad que el de Bella de Crepúsculo –me encanta el drama XD–.

 **Te seguiré amando  
El primer paso**

Es algo que un día iba a ocurrir, de eso no cabe duda. Después de la calma, viene la tormenta y esa ley se ajustaba para todo ser vivo del planeta, inclusive para los usuarios de poderes. Seres de apariencia humanoide, cuyas habilidades sobrepasaban la imaginación del hombre. Seres tanto de belleza como elegancia y que decir de fuerza, astucia y mucho más que un simple humano.

Sakura Sakurakouji, una joven que asiste a su primer año en la universidad de Tokio, una de las más prestigiosas de todo Japón, es su nuevo entorno social. Si bien ahora posee una belleza similar a la de su madre, aun posee rasgos que la hacen diferente a ella. Sakura siempre usa ropa más femenina y el paso del tiempo de alguna forma u otra calmo su "espíritu samurái" en gran medida. Ella no esta sola, siendo Rei Ogami el joven de cabellos azabaches y brillosos felinos ojos azules. Si mirar delata una oscuridad jamás vista por el hombre, sin embargo Sakura puede encontrar solo bondad en aquel mirar, bondad y una pizca de tristeza.

Si bien ellos siempre están juntos, haciendo creer a más de uno que son pareja; la verdad yace más lejana a todo aquello. Exactamente ese día, 14 de febrero, es el aniversario de Sakura. Así es. Rei Ogami no fue a fin de cuentas el hombre que conquisto a Sakura Sakurakouji, sino el usuario de poder conocido por Yuuki Tenpouin, como "Yukinko". Si, vaya cosa del destino al ser Yukihina el novio de Sakura Sakurakouji.

Haciendo una mirada atrás, la verdad toda mansión Shibuya –incluyendo él dueño– pego el grito en el cielo al enterarse de la noticia. Heike los felicito, advirtiéndoles que siempre y cuando no tuvieran relaciones sexuales, no habría problema –ganándose de paso una golpiza por parte de Yukihina–. Yuuki echo la casa por la borda al darles de regalo en su primer aniversario como pareja, un viaje por todo Japón a visitar las maravillas naturales –lo cual Yukihina le agradeció–. Toki simplemente tocó a Sakura por última vez mientras le decía que no estaba en contra –ganándose una golpiza por parte de Shibuya y Yukihina por manosearla frente a ellos–. Rui los felicitó de corazón, mientras anunciaba su noviazgo con Yuuki –mientras este le lamía la mejilla–. Rei les recalco el punto de Heike, para luego marcharse sin decir nada por una semana completa.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Sakurako no fue la esperada. Echo en cara a Yukihina claramente el por que de ese repentino cambió, grito, lo golpeo e inclusive lo apuñalo –maldiciendo al ser Yukihina un "no muerto" –, solo para después marcharse sin decir nada… Y sin volver.

Regresando al presente. Sakura prepara junto a Rui, Aoba, Mishiru y Nenene el chocolate correspondiente para sus respectivos novios, es decir Yukihina, Yuuki, Rei, Kouji y Toki*. Sakura prepara chocolates rellenos de menta, pues a su moreno "no–muerto" no le agrada mucho el dulce. Rui prepara todo un banquete para el glotón de Yuuki. Mishiru se limita a una torta de tres leches bañada en chocolate blanco y café. Nenene intenta hacer unas galletas, siendo asistida por Rui al darse cuenta que la pequeña rubia no es muy diestra en las labores domesticas.

– ¿Qué hay de ti Sakurakouji? – el suave cantar de Rui la saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué hay de que, príncipe–dono? – Sakura miró a Rui, la cual adorna las galletas de Nenene con chocolate blanco.

–Hachiouji se refiere a si Yukihina te ha tocado alguna vez– esta vez fue Aoba quien intervino en la conversación.

Ante aquello, Sakura se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, llamado la atención de las chicas. Rui se equivoco en el chocolate, Mishiru casi parte a la mitad la hermosa torta que preparo para Kouji y Nenene miró a Aoba, curiosa por todo.

– ¡Aoba! – Sakura le reclama, mientras trata de reponerse.

–No entiendo por que te alteras. Hoy en día es bastante normal hablar de esto con tus amigas– Aoba se justifico –sin embargo claro esta no con todas… Hay que hablar con aquellas de confianza– finalizó su sermón como la verdad universal.

–… Tienes razón Takatsu– Rui sonrió, sonrojada.

–Es cierto– Nenene las apoyó – ¿Yukinko no te ha metido el pene? – aquello hizo que las presentes realmente tuvieran discreción.

– ¡Nenene–senpai! – Sakura estaba hecha una antorcha humana, en compañía de Rui y Mishiru.

–Seamos sinceras Sakura– Aoba cruzó los brazos, levantando su bien formado busto – ¿Lo has hecho o no con Yukihina? – las presentes interrogan a la joven Sakura inclusive con su mirada.

Suspira –Yukihina–san no me ha tocado en lo absoluto… Soy una especie rara y el sexo esta prohibido– Sakura se sonrojó aún más, si era posible.

Pensativa –ya veo– Aoba reflexiona.

– ¿Qué hay de ti Aoba? – Sakura la miró, a lo cual la rubia se sonrojo ligeramente.

Sacando de su bolso el papel metálico y el moño rojo –No sé que tiene Ogami, no hemos tenido sexo en tres semanas– la rubia hace un puchero – ¿Será que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para él? – Suspiró – ¿Qué hay de ti Hachiouji? – miró a Rui, quien ya es una antorcha humana compitiendo con Sakura.

–Lo hicimos en la mañana– Rui ya esta casi en su limite.

– ¿y tu Mishiru? – Aoba giró hacia la rubia de hermosos ojos cafés.

–Kouji–san apenas y siquiera intenta tomarme de la mano– Mishiru arde en llamas, literalmente, pues su capa tocó por accidente la hornilla donde yace la comida de Rui y esta casi prendida.

– ¡MISHIRU–DONO TE QUEMAS! – Sakura exclama preocupada, mientras tratan de apagar el fuego. Las chicas le ayudan, causando mas ruido del que usualmente proviene de la cocina, impidiendo de alguna forma u otra que sus respectivos amores, permitan entrar –algunos bastantes apenados por las revelaciones de sus novias.

Tose – eh… Así que no has tenido sexo durante tres semanas ¿eh Ogami? Ya entiendo por que andas de los mil demonios– Toki hecho a reír ante la mirada demandante de Ogami.

–Yukihina ¿eres virgen? – Kouji bromeo.

–Cállate– Yukihina salió de ahí hecho una furia ante la declaración de su novia. No es cierto que le preocupe mucho el hecho de la incompatibilidad de su sangre, sino le molesta el hecho de que a Sakura le importe. Yukihina es el tipo de hombre serio pero que sabe dar todo de sí por la mujer amada. Lo ha demostrado más de una vez. Pero en cierta forma ella a veces le condena.


	2. Segundo paso

**Te seguiré amando  
Segundo paso.**

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Sakura asistiendo a sus clases, poniendo tanta atención a ellas de no ser por el detalle que medio salón –hombres– fulminan con la mirada a Ogami y la otra parte quiere matarle a ella sin razón aparente.  
En otra parte, Aoba, Nenene, Mishiru y Rui compran ropa interior bastante reveladora, para prepararse para la "noche de San Valentín". Como es normal, Aoba hacía las reservaciones en un hotel de cinco estrellas, para luego pasar la noche entera "jugando al doctor". Rui sería la invitada de honor en el lugar más costoso que su novio pudiera costear, rodeada de la comida más exquisita jamás preparada y el hermoso cantar de la cantante más famosa de todos los tiempos. Mishiru simplemente invitada a Kouji a su departamento, donde veían películas todo el día, acurrucada en los fuertes brazos de su novio, para luego ir a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna. Nenene es todo un misterio.

Después de cotillear, las tres doncellas deciden ir por Sakura a tomar un café o algo por el estilo, llegando en el momento exacto en el cual Yukihina baja de su motocicleta, llevando un ajustado par de vaqueros, camisa vaquera a cuadros y ajustada a sus pectorales, botas negras y que decir de un par de lentes oscuros que ocultan sus seductores ojos. Yukihina avanza a paso seguro, tomando por el hombro a un molesto chico que intenta decirle algo desagradable a su novia y echarlo a cinco metros de distancia para no matarlo.

– ¡Que te pasa, imbécil!– el chico intento irse a puños, más Ogami le sostuvo por el hombro, diciéndole algunas cosas al oído y empujarlo más lejos. El chico salió corriendo, bajo el mirar curioso de todo el mundo.

–Yukihina–san– Sakura miró a su sexy novio, llevando un hermoso ramo de rosas color pastel.

–Sakura– el moreno ni se inmuto ante la belleza de su novia, sintiendo aún ira por el imbécil que intento propasarse con ella –no te hizo nada ese bastardo– el morocho acaricia sutilmente la mejilla de Sakura.

–No… Rei–kun se encargo de ello– Sakura forzó una sonrisa, tratando de olvidar la plática matutina sobre sexo seguro, impartida por Shibuya.

–Ya veo– Yukihina miró a Ogami, el cual se acerca a su sexy–novia, a la cual recibe con un abrazo y un beso en los labios. Volteó a ver a Nenene, la cual le entregaba su obsequio a Toki, seguido por Rui quien le dio su regalo a Yuuki.

–Por cierto….– Sakura busca entre sus cosas el paquete, sacando una cajita forrada de azul celeste, adornada por un moño rojo –toma, feliz San Valentín– sonrió, besando a su novio fugazmente en sus labios.

–Gracias– Yukihina guardo el regalo en la bolsa interna de su saco –te tengo una sorpresa– Yukihina guió a su novia a su moto, montándola primero y ofreciéndole un casco a Sakura, el cual acepto para después subir a la moto.

– ¡Buena suerte Sakura!– Aoba la animo.

–Aoba TwT– Sakura parte en compañía de su novio.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

– ¿Por qué Sakurakouji–san se fue con ese?

Suspira –Espero y Yukinko lo pase bien con Sakura–chan– Nenene anima el ambiente como de costumbre.

–Cierto– Toki toma de la mano a su hermana–novia, yéndose a caminar en solitario.

–Vamos– Aoba se lleva a Ogami, el cual la sigue de mala forma.

–TwT– Mishiru decide marcharse, tirando el paquete para Kouji al suelo al darse cuenta que su novio no llego a tiempo.

.

.

.

Yukihina se detiene, a mitad de la nada. Ayuda a su novia a bajar de su motocicleta, la cual mira curioso el extraño sendero hecho de tierra solida, el cual parte desde la carretera hasta una localización desconocida para su persona. Yukihina dejo su moto a un lado, tomando a Sakura de la mano y andando por el sendero. Durante el trayecto, Sakura le comento sobre su día en la escuela, inclusive el accidente con ese chico, el cual trato de forzarla a ir a una cita con él, aún frente a Ogami y el como este perdió los estribos y le dio un golpe.

Yukihina francamente no prestaba atención, simplemente seguía hundido en sus pensamientos sobre la plática de las chicas. Ogami explico que tenía una sorpresa para Aoba, razón por la cual había dejado de complacerla por tres semanas, argumentado que después de eso, la complacería tanto como se lo permita su cuerpo. Toki no tocaría a su hermana–novia hasta llegar al matrimonio –cosa rara en un mujeriego como él– y Kouji se justificó que Mishiru es bastante joven para ella. Al parecer solo Yuuki mantenía complacido a su novia tanto románticamente como sexualmente.

–Yukihina–san– Sakura apretó la mano de su novio, el cual finalmente dejo de andar, deteniéndose en un terrero cubierto de pasto, rodeado de árboles y adornado en el centro por un pequeño lago. Sakura embelleció ante toda la naturaleza y el detalle que su novio tiene con ella. No dudo más y le dio el beso más apasionado que jamás le haya dado, cayendo ambos al suelo –Sakura encima de Yukihina– y mirándose a los ojos. Sakura se sonrojo al sentir los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, mordiendo con ansiedad los carnosos labios de la chica. Instintivamente recorrió a la chica por debajo de su ropa, iniciando en sus caderas, pasando por su sostén y finalizando en sus jugosos pechos, dándoles un apretón bastante pervertido para el gusto de Sakura, la cual ahogo un suspiro de placer en su garganta.

Yukihina desabotono la ropa interior de Sakura, le arrebato la blusa –bastante escotada para su gusto–, desabrocho los pantalones y dejo a la chica avergonzada y usando solamente sus bragas. Sakura intento por todos los medios posibles cubrirse, lo cual de alguna forma excitaba aún más a Yukihina, el cual cargo a Sakura, llevándola hacia el lago. Entro lentamente en el agua, mientras aún seguía besando a su novia con la misma pasión de hace unos momentos. Sakura se sentía acalorada, pues jamás le había besado como ahora lo hace, jamás la había cargado y llevando hacia un lago, dispuesto a hacer el amor con ella toda la noche de ser necesario.

Al ser depositada sobre el agua, Sakura –sin dejar la boca de su amado– le quito el saco, lanzándolo hacia la orilla, seguido de su camisa vaquera, sus botas –incluso calcetines– y finalmente el pantalón y bóxer, dejando a Yukihina en la misma condición que ella.

–Yukihina–san– Sakura se sonrojó al extremo. Si bien sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría entre ellos, dado la duración de su relación –hace ya 4 años– y el no imaginarse al lado de otro hombre que no sea el morocho de piel achocolatada. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por los besos de su novio, recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo sin descanso alguno y las manos sobre sus glúteos, manteniéndola cerca sin posibilidad de escape. (N/N no sé como hacer un lemon, es mi primera vez, así que no especificare en él, me disculpo, lo dejare a su imaginación).

Continuara…


	3. Tercer paso

**Te seguiré amando  
Tercer paso**

El tiempo transcurrió nuevamente. Los días posteriores a aquel fantástico día en el cual Sakura se hizo mujer –ya sabes a lo que me refiero–; fueron una maravilla. Diariamente Yukihina iba a recogerla a la escuela, siempre llevándole una rosa de diferente color, argumentando que era una completa sorpresa lo que albergaba dicha acción, seguido por un paseo en moto a un lugar diferente, donde un suculento manjar le esperaba, seguido de una llegada ya entrada en la noche, para darle tiempo a la chica de terminar sus deberes o tener una platica normal de chicas con sus amigas. Aoba la felicito, Rui constantemente le hacía bromas a Yukhiina al respecto en compañía de Kouji. Tanto Mishiru como Nenene no decían nada al moreno, el cual les agradecía internamente, pues su paciencia estaba acabándose.

Cierto día, Sakura decidió salir con sus amigas, pues su sexy novio cubriría a Rui por alguna extraña razón en una misión. Ese día, Sakura se preparo simplemente con un vestido de manta, con bordes cerca de la costura y por encima de sus rodillas, sandalias sencillas y un sombrero para cubrirse del abrasador calor del medio día. A su lado, su siempre guardián–amigo Ogami Rei, vestido de vaqueros negros, camisa blanca manga 3 /4, botines a juego y su cabello algo despeinado, cortesía de su novia Aoba, la cual usaba una falda de mezclilla arriba de la rodilla, botas cafés, blusa rosa manga ¾ y un chaleco con flecos.

Mishiru usaba de igual forma una falda, de estilo acampanado, color negro y blanco, blusa sin mangas, resaltando sus atributos de exitosa forma, un collar de perlas blancas, una pulsera con figuras de delfines, zapatillas de tacón color negro de 5 cm. Y su bolsillo. Nenene vestía un short azul marino, desgastado a propósito; blusa de tirantes, chaleco encima y tenis blancos. Toki siempre llevando un par de pantalones que lo hacían ver sexy, playera no muy holgada a rayas, chaleco encima, un gorro de estilo único y su bien par de tenis.

– ¿Están seguras de no llamar a sus novios? – Rui miró a Mishiru y Sakura, las cuales si bien iban arregladas de manera sencilla, sinceramente Mishiru la dejo sin palabras al verla tan condenadamente sexy. La falda de vuelo, la joyería, su peinado –cabello suelto, sus rizos definidos y maquillada de manera sutil–, en resumen su apariencia dejaría a los chicos que la mirasen con ganas de más.

–No tienes que preocuparte… Yukihina–san esta en una misión– Sakura sonrió, aunque en el fondo si estaba preocupada. Mira que su novio irse a una misión peligrosa –aunque este fuese un "no–muerto" – sin previo aviso. Miró a Rui, la cual palideció al instante.

–Lo siento Sakurakouji, le pedí que me suplantara– se disculpa –olvide por completo que era hoy– Yuuki abraza a su novia, la cual se sonroja por ello.

–No tienes de que preocuparte príncipe–dono– Sakura le quito importancia al asunto, caminando junto a Mishiru.

– ¿Qué hay de Kouji? – hablo Aoba, guardando silencio al notar la tristeza de Mishiru.

–Kouji–dono termino con Mishiru–dono hace ya un mes– Sakura tomó de la mano a la rubia –al parecer más tarde Shigure–kun y Hiyori–chan se nos unirán en la salida grupal– continuo caminando, hasta llegar a la camioneta de Kouji, donde estaba Heike con traje y corbata –Heike–senpai– lo miro sorprendida.

–Debido a la ausencia de Kouji–kun, me he tomado la molestia de ser su chofer el día de hoy fu–fu– el actuar del chico para con Mishiru –ya que le tomo de la mano y beso sus nudillos– saca una que otra sospecha ¿acaso el pervertido quiere aprovechar el hecho de que ellos hayan terminado, para iniciar una relación con Mishiru? Es todo un misterio. De ser así, tratarían de hacer que Mishiru regresara con el caballero de Kouji antes de dejar que ella salga con un pervertido como Heike.

–Gracias Heike–senpai– Sakura parece ser la única que no se da cuenta de los oscuros planes de Heike para con Mishiru.

–De nada Sakurakouji–san– Heike le abrió la puerta a Mishiru y Sakura.

–Nada mal– Ogami le abrió la puerta a su novia, la cual echo a reír de forma disimulada, subiendo al auto. Ogami se sonrojó sutilmente al escucharle.

–Vamos– Toki imito a Heike, abriéndole la puerta a Nenene, quien abordo en compañía de su novio.

–Bien– Heike abordo al notar que todos ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares, siendo Mishiru su copiloto. Una vez, encendió la camioneta e inicio la marcha hacia la playa, dado que ese día festejarían juntos "el día de san Valentín".

.

.

.

–Hemos llegado– anuncia Heike.

–wow– Sakura se da cuenta que no es la playa, sino un parque acuático.

–Heike– Ogami miró al mencionado.

–Hice una pequeña reservación– sonrió satisfactoriamente –dado que es su primer "día de san Valentín" como pareja oficial– miró a Aoba y Ogami, los cuales se sonrojaron ante aquel comentario –y para animar a Mishiru–san– entonces hay esta su motivo ya no tan oculto.

–De acuerdo– Ogami bajo junto a Yuuki del auto, yendo a la cajuela y sacar lo necesario para disfrutar del día. Rui bajo junto al resto de las chicas, quienes ayudaron con el cargamento, llevando lo mas ligero. Rui la cesta de comida, Sakura su bolso al igual que Mishiru y Nenene. Toki lleva junto a Yuuki las bebidas en la nevera y Ogami junto a Heike los trajes de baño y otras cosas que Aoba decidió llevar por puro gusto.

La recepcionista fue amable, indicándoles donde estaba cada servicio con el que contaba. Sakura miró la lujosa instalación, a la vez las albercas, los árboles e incluso la rueda de la fortuna que yacía no muy lejos del pasillo central. Miró a Rui, la cual platicaba con Yuuki, tomados de la mano. Miró a Heike, el cual platicaba con Mishiru y ella contestaba torpemente sobre las cuestiones. Volteo a ver a Ogami, el cual reía sobre algo que le dijo Aoba y finalmente a Toki quien cargaba su parte junto a la parte de Nenene.

–Sakura–chan– hablo Ogami, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica –detente o si no– demasiado tarde, Sakura no se fijo por donde iba y cayó al agua sin previo aviso –te lo dije– Ogami suprime la risa, en cambio el resto echo a reír ante ello.

Sakura asomo su cabeza por encima del agua, tomando aire de manera regular –Gracias Rei–kun, avisa antes por favor– Sakura se echo para atrás su pelo.

–Sakura–san– Mishiru le ofrece ayuda de forma tímida, Sakura la acepta y sin embargo por el peso, ambas terminan cayendo al agua.

–Ya dejen de caer– Rui miró a Yuuki, el cual las saco del agua a la velocidad del sonido, literalmente.

–Gracias Yuuki–kun/san– Sakura y Mishiru se exprimen el cabello.

Sakura y Mishiru tomaron sus respectivos bolsos, caminando hacia los vestidores, seguidas por Rui –después de besar a su novio– y Nenene –esta le metió mano a Toki, dejándolo "emocionado"–. El aire soplo y todos miraron a Heike, el cual toma una tasa de té en su mesa "para–cada–ocasión" como si nada le importase.

–Heike– Ogami lo fulmino con la mirada –sea lo que tengas planeado con Mishiru, no lo permitiré– sutilmente activa la flama de Satán.

–No dejare que una nena ardiente como Mishiru–chan sea tuya– Toki le amenaza con un par de metales.

Yuuki no dijo nada, en cambio activo su modo "manzana de Edén", dejándose ver más crecido –y ardiente– en todos los aspectos. Heike rio por lo bajo, terminando con la última paciencia de cada uno, Ogami le lanza una bola de fuego azul, Toki una serie de metales y un rayo, y Yuuki un ataque sonido.

– ¡Fue suficiente!– gritó Sakura, abrazando a Heike. Rui formó una coraza de su sombra, Mishiru contrarresto el ataque de Ogami con uno similar y Nenene formó un escudo de metal, repelando los ataques.

–Eh– Toki se sonrojo al ver a su hermana usar su poder en traje de baño. Sin embargo se decepciono al verla usar un traje de baño escolar.

–Aoba–san– Ogami desvió la mirada de su novia, la cual usa un traje en dos piezas de color amarillo.

–Sakura–chan– Toki miró a la chica, la cual lleva un traje en dos piezas de color purpura y una coleta alta.

–Nada de peleas– Mishiru aparece y wow, babean por ella. En estos últimos años, ella creció en todos los aspectos. Su largo cabello trenzado, su traje de baño a dos piezas con holanes y encajes, la hacían lucir como una diosa. Toki babeo, Yuuki solo miró, Ogami tenía ojos para su novia y Heike, bueno prefirió leer porno en voz alta, tratando de ignorar a la chica, cosa que se le dificulto.

Rui en cambio, simplemente lleva un short playero y su camisa blanca, se acerca a Yuuki –susurrándole algo–, camina hacia Heike –diciéndole algo– y finalmente toma de la mano a Sakura y se van sin decir absolutamente nada, dejando a los presentes sorprendidos.

.

.

.

– ¿Qué?– Yukihina cruza las piernas, luciendo como ninguno esos sexy vaqueros oscuros. Cada chica que pasa y lo ve, chica que grita de emoción, alunas sonrojadas e incluso los hombres se sorprenden al ver un hombre tan condenadamente sexy como Yukihina, platicar tranquilamente como una belleza como Sakurako, la cual luce uno de sus modelitos, dejando mucho a la imaginación pues son discretos pero encantadores.

–"Así es… Pareció ser importante, ya que príncipe no dijo absolutamente nada"– se escucha la voz de Ogami del otro lado.

–De acuerdo… Adiós Ogami– Yukihina cuelga, mirando a Sakurako más pensar en su novia.

– ¿Continuamos?– Sakurako dejó de lado su bebida, enfocándose en su sexy compañero.

–…– se levanta –Sakura se fue sin decirle nada a Ogami– intento irse más Sakurako le lanzó un listón, aprisionando sus brazos e inmovilizándolo.

–No hemos acabado– Sakurako uso un tono mas bien amenazador en su hablar.

Suspiro –… Tuve sexo con tu hija– confesó, dejando a Sakurako sorprendida –y en shock–, aprovechando dicho estado para romper el listón, tocar su chaqueta y salir de la cafetería, montando su motocicleta y partir en dirección hacia el hospital.

.

.

.

–Eh– Sakura se quedo en shock ante aquello.

–Lo que escuchó señorita… Tiene tres meses de gestación– confirmó el doctor tras hacerle un ultrasonido y un examen de sangre –Al parecer crece bastante rápido, lo cual no es normal señorita… quisiera hacerle más exámenes y de ser posible mantenerla bajo observación– finalizo sonriente.

–Eh– Sakura no podía creerlo, en cambió Rui tenía el rostro pálido por su propio examen. Positivo. Joder positivo. Ambas están embarazadas, lo cual ya es un día de "suerte".

–En cambio usted– mirando a Rui –tiene un excelente crecimiento, normal a decir verdad, por lo cual le recomiendo los cuidados necesarios…– le entrega una tarjeta a cada uno –el número de un colega en caso de presentar algún síntoma fuera de lo común o sangrado– sonrió.

Rui acepto la tarjeta, ya habiendo digerido la noticia de ser mamá, en cambio Sakura apenas y pudo aceptarlo. No. No. No. Joder. Joder. Joder. La situación era completamente diferente a la suya. Rui es un usuario de poder y Yuuki por igual, en cambio ella es un espécimen raro y Yukihina un usuario de poder. Un hibrido.

–Por mi parte les recomiendo reposo absoluto, al menos durante el resto de la semana. No cargar cosas pesadas a lo largo del periodo de gestación, comer sanamente, acudir al medico al menos una vez al mes o en caso de presentar algo fuera de lo común ir más seguido…. No podrán auto medicarse dado que no todo el medicamento es apto para embarazadas y sobre todo… Felicidades– finalizó el doctor –nos vemos– saluda de mano a cada una, para después guiarlas hacia la salida y cerrar la puerta.

Tic–tac. Sakura avanzó tal cual soldado después de un feroz combate en una guerra, todo golpeado y apenas cargando consigo mismo y Rui parecía muerto viviente con semejante palidez en su rostro. Ambas se detuvieron al ver recargado en el auto, tanto a Yukihina como a Kouji –este último, asistió simplemente para protegerlos en caso de ser necesario.

– ¿Estas bien?– Yukihina no dudó en estrechar el cuerpo de su novio entre sus brazos.

–… Lo siento– Sakura ahogo un grito en su garganta, en cambio comenzó a llorar.

– ¿Eh?– Yukihina la alejo la distancia suficiente para permitirle verla a la cara –No me digas que…– Yukihina temió lo peor.

–Estoy embarazada– confesó Rui, tensando aún más la situación.

–Lo estamos–corrigió Sakura –tengo tres meses de gestación– confesó, dejando en shock a su novio. Sakura se limpió las lagrimas –Teno que hablar con mi madre, dado que ella es la única que puede darnos algún dato de importancia– miró a su novio, el cual se aleja bruscamente de ella y pateó la llanta una y otra vez.

–no, no, no, no… Sakura no– miró a su novia –Todo menos ella– pensó –arráncame pies, brazos y todo lo que quieras maldito dios, menos ella– Yukihina miró a su novia, la cual si bien esta llorando, tiene la mano sobre su vientre.

–Han llegado– dijo Kouji, señalando a Shigure, Hiyori, Mishiru y Aoba, quienes tienen rostros serios.

–Lo siento Sakura, pero sabes que ese bebé no puede nacer– dijo Aoba, con voz entrecortada.

–Que quieren– Yukihina salió en defensa de su novia.

–Esta embarazada… Debe morir– dijo Shigure de manera sencilla.

–Quien lo dice– Yukihina parece realmente molesto por aquello.

–Edén– Shigure sonrió de forma retorcida.

–Jodete– Yukihina comienza a crear estacas de hielo a su alrededor.

–No estas en posición de decidir… Sakurakouji Sakura morirá junto al feto y a ti se te devolverá tu vida para después ser asesinado definitivamente… Lastima, eres demasiado poderoso para ser eliminado– hecho a reír.

–Tocan a Sakura y lo pagaran– Yukihina altero sus facciones, mostrándose realmente enojado.

–No hagas esto más difícil– dijo Aoba, mirando otro lado.

–Deja de bromear Aoba–san– aparece Ogami a espaldas de Yuuki, el cual cargo tanto a Rui como a Sakura, partiendo del lugar a la velocidad del sonido.

–Rei– Aoba miró a su novio.

–Sakura–chan no morirá– invocando a Leviatán –… Ustedes si– los ojos de Ogami se oscurecieron.

–… No hagas esto más…– Aoba guardo silencio al ver como su novio le ordeno al demonio el arrebatarle su brazo izquierdo, como hace años lo hizo. Aoba gritó, comenzando a desangrarse.

– ¡Rei–kun!– Mishiru comenzó a usar la misma flama, siendo Kouji quien la apago usando su vacío.

– ¡Yukihina, ve con Yuuki, ahora!– Ogami pelea con Aoba a puño limpio, esta última llorando.

–No lo creo– Yukihina encerró a Aoba, Mishiru, Hiyori y Shigure en una copula de hielo puro, tomó a Ogami y Kouji, abordaron la camioneta y arranco a gran velocidad –Donde esta– Yukihina vio a ambos chicos, recuperando el aliento.

–Yuuki los llevo a la preparatoria Kibou, dado que es una zona neutral no harán movimiento alguno– Ogami miró por la ventana, mordiendo su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar.

–No tenías que cortarle el brazo a Takatsu– hablo Yukihina.

–Lo sé… Solo…– Ogami oculto su mirar.

–Entiendo… Si hubieras estado con ella, no dudaría en matarte– dijo Yukihina como si fuera lo más natural de todo.

Continuara…

A decir verdad esto lo planeo para ser de episodios cortos, no me odien por favor, suficiente tengo con que mi senpai me odie TwT, bueno espero y lo disfruten y he decidido cambiar el final para darle mas dinamismo a esto XD

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


	4. Cuarto paso

**Te seguiré amando  
Cuarto paso**

La mañana se presento, seguido por los rayos del sol y todo aquello que conlleva el inicio de un nuevo día. Sakura abrió los ojos, encontrándose en la enfermería de Kibou, siendo abrazada por Yukihina y cuidada por Ogami, Kouji, Yuuki y Rui.

–Buenos días– Yukihina beso la frente de su novia.

–Hola– Sakura intento reponerse, más un dolor en su vientre bajo le hizo desistir. Yukihina miró la expresión de su novia, lo cual lo hizo alarmarse.

–Tranquila Sakurakouji– Rui coloco una mano sobre su hombro –Debes descansar– sonrió, Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa más se apago al ver a su madre biológica, asomarse por detrás de Yukihina.

–Hola– Sakurako sonrió tristemente.

–Hola mamá– Sakura se reponía con ayuda de su novio, sentándose en la cama –No me sorprende verte, dado que hay peligro– la seriedad se mostro en sus facciones.

–Siento no haberte visitado todo este tiempo… Simplemente tuve un pequeño problema e hice algunas investigaciones– mantuvo su sonrisa, esta vez más animada.

–De acuerdo… ¿Qué te trae por aquí, la noticia de que eres abuela luciendo tan joven?– Sakura echo a reír de manera sutil.

Sonriendo –aparte de eso– le tomó de la mano –Tenemos que hablar seriamente, si no te importa– mirando al resto –bastara con Rui–chan, si gustas–fijo sus ojos en Rui.

–No– Yukihina negó.

–esta bien– Sakura corrigió, mirando a su novio con dulzura. Yukihina se resigno, saliendo de la enfermería en compañía de sus compañeros.

–Te escucho mamá– Sakura la miró seria.

–gracias… Primero me alegra verte con bien hija mía, se ve que Yukihina–kun te cuida como es debido, segundo– mirando a Rui –veo que tu bebé tendrá un amiguito con quien jugar– sonrió.

–mamá… Ve al grano– Sakura la cortó.

Sonrió –bien… A diferencia de mi embarazo o el de Hanako–chan, el tuyo es mmm como decirlo, oh si "diferente" de alguna forma u otra– miró a su hija seriamente –dado la naturaleza de Yukihina–kun como "no–muerto"– suspiró –Escucha, no hay registros en Edén sobre el hijo de un "no–muerto" especialmente si es un usuario de poder y un espécimen raro– habla sinceramente –tuve el presentimiento que tarde o temprano decidieras formar una familia con él, dado que los vi bastante enamorados, así que viaje por el mundo en busca de datos o alguna fuente de información que me ayudara a descubrir que sucedería– le entrega un folder– encontré registros en una familia donde esto mismo sucedió… Un usuario de poder como Zed, capaz de arrebatar la "esfera de la vida" de los seres vivos– habla fluidamente, abriendo el folder –ya he hablado con Yukihina–kun, poco antes de la llamada de Rui–chan– mirando a la peli azul.

–Ya veo– Sakura se deprime –así que por eso no fue al parque– pensó –y… qué dice mamá– la miro, sonriendo dulcemente.

Sakurako se mostro seria por primera vez en toda la platica –lo siento Sakura… El registro dice que si bien la criatura sobrevive, la madre no– sentenció –al parecer dado la naturaleza del padre, esta consume más nutrientes a comparación de un feto normal, ocasionando daños a la salud a la madre, tales como desnutrición, anemia o cualquier enfermedad que afecte el hecho de no tener nutrientes suficientes en el cuerpo– busca entre las hojas –no solamente puedes morir, sino dejar desprotegido a ese bebé– finalizó –Edén comenzó la cacería por tu hijo precisamente por que no saben a ciencia cierta su naturaleza verdadera… A decir verdad y dado la información que encontré, tu hijo será un formidable usuario de poder, capaz de rasgar la barrera entre la vida y la muerte y dado la naturaleza de su poder, es considerado un peligro mismo– dijo sonriente, cerrando el folder y entregándole los documentos a su hija.

–Gracias mamá– la miró.

–Entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene Edén para matarlo?– pregunto Rui.

Pensando –en base a la información… Sakura dará a luz en 20 días–confesó –después de aquello, Edén se mantendrá alejado pues la criatura no estará ya más desprotegida– sonrió felizmente.

– ¿20 días?– Sakura no sale de su asombro. En 20 días tendrá a un bebé que no pidió.

–Espera… ¿Protegida?– Rui miró a Sakurako.

Suspira –Dado el crecimiento acelerado del bebé, este crecerá rápidamente y dejara de crecer a los 7 años, teniendo ya un apariencia adulta y se mantendrá así por el resto de su vida– explica –y dado la posibilidad de sus futuras habilidades, aún si Edén intentara matarlo, la naturaleza de "no–muerto" de su padre le será heredada a la criatura– sonríe.

–Por eso intentan matar a Sakura…–miró a Sakurako.

–Así es… durante el periodo de gestación, el bebé es vulnerable pues necesita tomar la fuente de nutrientes de su madre– mirando a su hija –por eso Edén actuó rápido… Dado que la criatura es difícil de matar, trataran de cortar la fuente de nutrientes, matando primero a Sakura– finalizó sonriente –Aún si es difícil de asesinar, no podrá sobrevivir sin su madre antes del parto– guardo silencio al ver entrar a Heike, poniéndose en guardia junto a Rui.

–No he venido a dar pelea– Heike le entrega una nota a Sakura –Lo siento mucho Sakurakouji–san, Aoba–san falleció–sentenció, causando una sorpresa en los presentes.

– ¡Dónde esta Rei–kun!– exclama preocupada.

–Ogami–kun fue a Edén… Planea enfrentarse a Shigure–kun, Hiyori–san y Mishiru–san por sí solo– ante aquella noticia, entro Toki junto a Kouji.

–¡Yukihina fue tras Ogami!– exclama Toki –Yuuki fue con el propósito de hacerlos entrar en razón– Toki miró por la ventana, viendo entrar a su novia –¿Nenene?– Toki observa como detrás de ella, tipos con capuchas traen cargando a Ogami, Yuuki y Yukihina, inconscientes –mierda– abre la ventana, saltando y caer seguro en la arena de la cancha de atletismo.

–Toki– la rubia sonríe –Te traje a estos idiotas que intentaron penetrar Edén– los encapuchados los dejan caer –es la última advertencia… Regresa a Edén o también te matare–le dio la espalda –bueno… No la última– sonrió de lado, para después marcharse.

Toki intento formar un escudo de metal, usando las vigas que sostienen la portería de futbol, más aparece Rui por detrás y usando una oz, decapita a los hombres antes de que intenten hacer algo más. Rui se acerca a su novio, el cual abre los ojos con dificultad, para luego de un poff ser un gato rojizo el que este en su lugar.

–… Tienen una especie rara de su lado– fue lo único que dijo antes de desmayarse.

–Yuuki– Rui lo carga entre sus brazos –Toki–el rubio asintió y manipulando un par de camas de la enfermería, lleva tanto a Yukihina como a Ogami a la enfermería.


	5. Quinto paso

**Te seguiré amando  
Quinto paso**

La tarde se acercó, al igual que la noche y más temprano que tarde, cada quien se acostumbro a vivir en la enfermería de la preparatoria Kibou. Gracias a las conexiones de Shibuya, consiguieron un lugar hecho en base a suero raro para mudarse tan pronto sea posible, dado que era cada vez más peligroso estar ahí y Sakura daría pronto a luz. Cada día Edén enviaba a sus secuaces a tratar de eliminar a Sakura, siendo Yukihina el que peleaba en casi todas las batallas. No dejaría que tocaran a su novia ni que decir de esa criatura a punto de nacer, de eso estaba cada vez más seguro.

Cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo, el rostro de Sakura perdía poco a poco la vida que tenía, al igual que su vientre se abultaba cada vez más. Yukihina no soportaba verla así, por lo cual descargaba su ira en contra de los malditos que intentaran matarla. Ogami no estaba mejor ni peor. Aoba había muerto por desangramiento a causa de que le arranco el brazo poco después de haberle propuesto matrimonio, vaya novio que era. Rui pasaba casi todo el día junto a Sakura en compañía de Sakurako y Yuuki, atendiendo a la especie rara cada que lo necesitaba; si bien los primeros días realmente fue una tortura para Sakura pues según los registros que consiguió Sakurako existía la posibilidad de que fuera el mismo feto el que matase a Sakura, los días posteriores, el peligro paso y ella se limitaba a descansar, comer sanamente y recibir periódicamente transfusiones de sangre.

En el quinto día, entro Mishiru apenas respirando y totalmente ensangrentada, cayendo al suelo sin decir nada e inconsciente. Fue atendida por Sakurako, más se dio cuenta casi al instante que implantaron una bomba en la chica. Yukihina formó una copula de hielo puro, Ogami reforzó la pared con sus leales sirvientes y la bomba explotó. Ese día, Mishiru murió, junto a siete alumnos de Kibou que lamentablemente pasaron frente a la enfermería ese día. Sakura lloró hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo y su novio.

En el sexto día, Shibuya pidió ayuda a unos conocidos, llegando 6 especímenes raros, los cuales usaron una ambulancia para trasladar a Sakura a dicho lugar, donde incluso esos mismos sujetos hicieron guardia. Rui apenas y soportaba los constantes desvelos para cuidar a Sakura, siendo reemplazada cada mañana por Sakurako. Yuuki no soportaba ver de tal forma a su novia, por lo cual se mantenía cerca de Sakura cada que podía, saliendo de vez en cuando a recoger víveres… Un día no regreso a la hora establecida.

– ¡Debo buscarlo!– gritó Rui hecha una furia.

– ¡Estas loca príncipe, estas embarazada!– exclama Ogami, señalando el pequeño vientre abultado –a diferencia de Sakura–chan, tu embarazo no corre peligro– trata de convencerla.

–Espera– Heike uso su habilidad para viajar a la velocidad de la luz, yendo y regresando en un instante –Yuuki–kun esta bien, simplemente esta atrapado en una oferta de mercado– sonrió satisfactoriamente.

–Pero– Rui suspiro.

–Iré por él– Heike se marcha, regresando después de unos segundos, cargando a Yuuki y las compras del día.

– ¡Yuuki!– Rui se lanza a darle un guamazo a los dos, para después abrazar a su novio y darle besos.

–Tsundere– piensan los presentes.

Después de casi susto de muerte que tuvo Rui, esta accedió a dormir en los brazos de su novio. Sakura descansaba en el sofá, cubierta por una manta y siendo abrazada por su madre, quien le cuenta una historia sobre su juventud.

– ¿Enserio?– Sakura sonríe, se ve cada vez mas deteriorada, a pesar de tener solamente 19 años.

–Si… El día en el cual naciste, la nieve caía sobre un cerezo y fue cuando decidí llamarte Sakura–la abraza –mi más preciado tesoro– ríe, tristemente.

–Gracias mamá– Sakura hace un quejido.

– ¿Por qué?– Sakurako le ve algo confundida.

–Por darme a luz… Si no fuera por ello, no tendría en este momento la dicha de dar a luz a un bebé–confesó, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su mamá.

–… De nada– Sakurako la abrazó ligeramente y se dio cuenta que no solo el cuerpo de su hija se desvanece cada vez más, sino también la vida de esta.

Continuara…

Wow son cortos los episodios pero no sé que agregarle a cada uno. A decir verdad se me ocurrió no más de repente –después de torturarme con el maratón de Crepúsculo, Luna nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer –I y II– y bueno acá esta historia. Al parecer les agrado el sonfic en el cual esta basada esta continuación y dado que la pareja es rara, pues da cierta ternura el imaginarlos.

Ahora la razón por las cuales las parejas están así –la autora en modo chibi y señalando los puntos con un palito vestida de maestra–:

Aoba y Ogami:

Aoba es una maldita tsundere que sobreprotege mucho a Sakura y en cierta forma comenzó a caerle bien Ogami después de decirle que aún puede salvarse, así que me pregunte ¿por qué no hacerlos una pareja? Aunque me sorprendí a mí misma escribir como Ogami no dudo en cortarle el brazo, aunque si le dolió al saber que esta muerta.

Toki y Nenene:

Estoy en contra del incesto, más ellos no son hermanos así que ni modos, los empareje XD. Dado que Nenene siempre esta en lost, por ello sale con él pero en su forma normal hasta puede y lo mate.

Rui y Yuuki:

Me encanta como se ven juntos (y Yuuki siendo gato tratar de comerse a Rui), además los emparejan bastante (mi favorita es donde él le entrega un anillos mientras ella le limpia las orejas). Se me viene a la mente una tsundere y un yandere (enserio, Yuuki se vuelve loquito a veces). Creo que es la única pareja que no separe.

Mishiru y Kouji:

Simplemente por que no quería emparejar a esta preciosura de personaje con un pervertido como Zed o Heike. Estuve pensando cosas como "Ogami esta con Aoba, Toki con Nenene, Yukihina con Sakura y esta con quien…" y Así se hizo la pareja. Lastima que Mishiru muere y Kouji termino con ella antes de todo esto. ¡Bien! Sin nada que decir, me retiro, espero y disfruten los 8 episodios de esta grandiosa aunque bastante extraña historia, donde los amores imposibles existen.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

Shaoran (Sakura card captors), Uchiha (Naruto), Nikaido (Monochrome factor).


	6. Sexto paso

**Te seguiré amando  
Sexto acto.**

La semana finalizo con bastantes sorpresas. Ogami cada día se veía cansado en muchos aspectos, llevando la carga de haber causado la muerte de su novia. Kouji no superaba aún el haber encontrando el cuerpo despedazado de Mishiru y que decir de aquel anillo totalmente sucio que yacía en su dedo y recordar el hecho de que ya le había propuesto matrimonio antes de todo aquello. Heike explico que Edén no tenía nada que ver, pues él argumento que la crianza en una criatura es la base de todo ser humano y cual fue la sorpresa de todos al enterarse que fue la misma familia de la cual Sakurako extrajo dicha información sobre las posibles consecuencias de un embarazado entre un "no–muerto" y un ser vivo.

El inicio de la siguiente semana llego y a Sakura se le dificultaba cada vez más realizar las labores básicas de todo ser humano, por lo cual ya sea Rui o Sakurako estaban a su lado para ayudarla. Yukihina seguía haciendo guardia, en compañía de Yuuki, Ogami y Kouji –estos últimos, lamentando aún la muerte de sus respectivas novias–, apareciendo de vez en cuando enemigos, los cuales eliminaban de manera sencilla.

El siguiente día no fue diferente al anterior, siendo la única variedad el hecho de que Yuuki fue a la ciudad en compañía de Rui y Heike, más que nada para hacerle un ultrasonido a la hermosa cantante y ver como se movía el enemigo. Shigure, Hiyori y un encapuchado –que dedujeron que era el espécimen raro–, rodeando la mansión Shibuya. Esperaron afuera unos minutos y al término vieron como una chica idéntica a Yukihina –casi similar a su versión "lost"–, para luego ser descubiertos y huir del lugar –Heike cargando a Rui y Yuuki detrás de él en su versión "manzana".

Miércoles, jueves, viernes… Sábado…

Finalmente llego domingo.

El día del nacimiento del bebé de Sakura.

Continuara…

¡Me encanta el drama oh si!

Espero y no me salga raro este capitulo, bien me retiro, debo continuar la historia tan rápido como pueda. Antes que nada, espero y disfruten el capitulo final y el final alterno (si, me encanta joder así que haré un alterno) y espero no les moleste esto de final alterno (lo vi en una historia y me gusto, así que quiero intentarlo) y tampoco mi lenguaje de groserías (soy medio tsundere).


	7. Septimo paso

**Te seguiré amando  
Séptimo acto**

La mañana inicio de manera diferente. Usualmente entra Rui por la puerta, abriendo la ventana y dejando entrar tanto los rayos del sol como la brisa matutina y que decir del cantar de los árboles, sin embargo ese día es diferente. Yuuki llego de la ciudad en compañía de Heike, trayendo cualquier tipo de provisiones tales como gasas, anestesia local entre otras cosas que sean de utilidad. Ogami junto a los especímenes raros montaron guardia desde muy temprano junto a Yuuki y Yukihina. Sakurako entro junto a Rui, preparando lo necesario para el parto y Shibuya, pus le toco sostener la mano de Sakura, quien comenzaba a entrar en labor de parto. 20 días exactos.

–Sakurakouji–san resiste– Shibuya apenas y puede mantener la cordura en dicha situación, llamarle por el apellido a su propia hija, encima de todo el sostener la mano antes de que posiblemente muera, es lo suficientemente aterrador para un padre que estuvo lejos de ella por más de 80 años.

–presidente, le pido de favor que se deje de idioteces y me diga "Sakura" al menos una hora antes de mi muerte– Sakura aprieta más la mano, lanzando un grito de dolor –sé exactamente que usted es mi padre– Sakura grita de nuevo.

–Sakura… chan– Shibuya no sale de su asombro.

–No hay muchos especímenes raros por aquí– grita de nuevo y comienza a jadear –esto duele, duele mucho– Sakura apenas y se mantiene consiente.

.

.

.

–Ne Yukihina ¿crees que realmente hayan encontrado este lugar?– Toki parece más bien aburrirse en su posición como guardia.

–Pueden rastrearnos de muchas formas Toki, simplemente se necesita el programa adecuado y la persona con habilidades adecuadas– Yukihina sintió un movimiento, a lo cual comenzó a forma una copula de hielo puro alrededor de la casa.

– ¿No estarás con Sakura–chan?– pregunta Ogami.

–… No podría verla morir– Yukihina mantuvo su miraren los árboles que rodean el lugar.

–… Te entiendo– Ogami lo imito –a decir verdad nunca estuve enamorado de Aoba–san, mas creí que si era ella con quien me casaba, no había problema alguno– ni siquiera miró hacia sus compañeros –por ello mismo no dude en cortarle el brazo– mirando a Yukihina –me rendí después de ver a Sakura–chan junto a ti… Lo siento– se disculpa sinceramente.

–Ogami– se asombra de aquella inesperada confesión.

– ¿Qué hay de ti Kouji?– Toki enciende un cigarro.

–… Mishiru tenía siete semanas de embarazo– confesó Kouji –No es que no la hubiera tocado, simplemente quería que disfrutara de su juventud y si aún estaba dispuesta a casarse conmigo, lo haría con gusto… Sin embargo antepuso su debe como "code name" inclusive por encima de la vida de nuestro hijo… yo– siente una palmada en su hombro, siendo Yukihina.

–entiendo Kouji… No tienes que aguantar todo– le aconsejó.

–lo mismo digo… Ve donde esta esa chica samurái, hazlo o te arrepentirás– le aconsejo –no seas como yo, que no pudo salvar a su familia– sonrió tristemente.

–Necesitaran manos de sobra, ya que debemos contenerlos en el mismo lugar– Yukihina se niega a irse.

–No te preocupes… Aún si me cuesta la poca vida que tengo, no permitiré que esos malditos entren– Kouji acepto un cigarro de Toki.

–Estaremos bien, deberías ir con Sakura–chan– Ogami activo su flama azul, rodeándolo en un segundo –ellos son basura y como tal debe ser quemada– Ogami miró fríamente al horizonte.

–Ogami…. Has soportando mucho estrés sobre la universidad y tu trabajo de medio tiempo que solo quieres desquitarte con ellos ¿verdad?– Toki lo ve.

–Si… Quiero desquitarme– Ogami despliega a sus demonios, los cuales se posicionan en diferentes puestos –si después de esto puedo estar junto a Aoba–san y pedirle perdón, no me arrepentiré de nada– sonríe de forma similar al emperador, el cual surge de su brazo izquierdo en su forma de niño.

– ¡Bien dicho Rei, a patear traseros!– imita a Ogami en la risa.

.

.

.

– ¡Sakurakouji, necesito que respires profundamente y pujes tanto como tu cuerpo lo permita!– Rui trata de mantenerse en pie, a pesar de su labor como partera.

– ¡No me pidas que me relaje, travesti de mierda!– Sakura esta de humor de perros y temblando de frío.

– ¡Escucha a Rui–chan, Sakura!– Sakurako entra y sale con lo necesario para el parto. Hace más de dos horas que entro en labor de parto y aún no es lo suficientemente amplio para que el bebé salga por sí mismo, ni siquiera los dolores en la cadera y las contracciones que el cuerpo experimenta es suficiente para que este salga.

– ¡Sakurakouji tienes que resistir, hazlo por tu hijo!– Rui trata de mantenerla despierta.

–Espera– Sakurako tocó el vientre de su hija – ¡Maldición tiene el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello, necesita cesárea!– exclama preocupada por su hija y nieto.

– ¡No tenemos tiempo para ir por un doctor!– Shibuya esta al borde del infarto –Heike–kun esta fuera y no podemos usar algún medio de comunicación– esta dando vueltas sobre sí mismo.

–¡Mamá!– Sakura habla, derramando lágrimas –ciento que veas esto, sin embargo estarás bien dado que papá esta cerca– ambos padres la ven, confundidos –yo… Realmente los quiero mucho– miró a Rui, la cual busca del bolso de provisiones una aguja, un bisturí, una botellita de anestesia local y todo lo básico para hacer una sutura.

–Lo siento Sakurakouji– prepara la jeringa, dispuesta a inyectarla –eres buena chica, me caes bien y te agradezco que ese día hayas consolado a Yuki– confiesa –gracias a eso, pude contestarle correctamente a Yuuki y empezar a salir como pareja… Si bien al principio no me agrado la idea, termine amando a Yuuki por su inocencia– la inyecta –si llegas a faltar, me asegurare de hacerlo entrar en razón antes de tiempo y… También lo amé– levanta su blusa y hace un corte horizontal en el vientre de Sakura. Ignorando los gritos de Sakura –pues la anestesia no hizo rápido– y sacando a la criatura a tiempo.

Rui coloco al bebe al lado de Sakura, la cual volteo a verlo, susurrando "Yukina" en el proceso, para luego intentar tocar su mejilla y dejar caer la mano a medio camino. Sakurako comenzó a destilar su poder al igual que Shibuya en señal de enojo e impotencia. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Yukihina, el cual cayó de rodillas al verlo: Sakura muerta, sonriendo pacíficamente mientras su rostro yace al lado de su pequeña hija. Rui comenzó a coser la herida de Sakura, limpiándole la sangre.

–Sakura– Yukihina salió furioso del lugar, acompañado por Sakurako –cargando su espada– y Shibuya. Caminando hacia la salida, encuentran a Shigure y Hiyori en compañía de Aoba y Mishiru. Aoba no tiene un brazo y parece estar en un estado de putrefacción y Mishiru parece estar cosida por doquier.

–Veo que han sido levantadas entre los muertos– Yukihina vio como Ogami yace herido a los pies de Aoba y Kouji –en su lost– esta siendo ahorcado por Mishiru.

–Hola– aparece la mujer idéntica a Yukihina.

–Yukihira Nigata– Sakurako blande su espada, desprendiendo pétalos de cerezo transparentes, los cuales al tocar a Shigure, Hiyori y a los cuerpos vivientes, estos se transforman al instante en su forma lost –rata, tortuga, perro y una anciana, respectivamente–, quedando en pie solamente Yukihira.

–Así que estás de todo esto… Yukihira Nigata, el "no–muerto" supremo– Yukihina observa como la chica mueve sus cabellos, los cuales se tornan escarlata al instante –Veo que vienes a por tu alimento ¿no es así?– suspira.

–Así que sabes el alimento de un "no–muerto" – Yukihina toma la rata que intenta huir desesperadamente –Así es, el alimento de nuestra especie es la vitalidad– aprieta a Shigure, el cual comienza a entrar en estado de momificación mientras se retuerce, Hiyori se lanza al ataque, mordiendo la mano de Yukihira, hasta que esta decide tomar también su vitalidad –Hiyori–chan es tan linda, mira que intentar desobedecerme con tal de salvar a Shigure–kun– sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡Basta de charlas! – Sakurako inicia una carrera hacia Yukihira, respaldada por Shibuya, el cual se quita la mascara de su disfraz, revelando su identidad.

–Yukihira no lo hagas– Yukihina formo una copula de hielo, protegiéndola de los ataques de Sakurako y Shibuya.

–Tonto– Yukihira tocó con sus cabellos el hielo, el cual se evapora al instante. Yukihira se acerca a Sakurako, a la cual golpea en el costado y luego se eleva para patear el rostro de Shibuya –No son rivales para un "no–muerto" de nacimiento… Alguien que no tiene "alma" – su sonrisa parece más bien de tristeza.

–Yukihira– el moreno se acerca –No tienes que fingir… Alguna vez fuiste alguien de buenos sentimientos… Tu ser guardaba el amor mas sincero hacia una persona ¿Exactamente que te sucedió? – trata de razonar con ella.

–Simple…– lo mira –Moriste, así de sencillo… En el cual falleciste, te volviste un "no–muerto" como yo, un cuerpo vacío que no descansara en paz hasta el día en el cual tu "alma" sea devuelta a tu cuerpo… A diferencia de ti, yo he nacido como tal, por lo cual necesito la vitalidad de otros seres para mantenerme en buen estado– señalando a la anciana putrefacta –Tanto Aoba–chan como Mishiru–chan están en ese estado y las he utilizado como mis marionetas todo este tiempo– trata de explicar más esta nerviosa.

–Yukihira– hablo el moreno –Sakura esta muerta– confesó –y he venido a descargar mi furia en contra de todo hijo de **** que haya intentado matarla todo este tiempo– se aleja –eso te incluye a ti… Yukihira Nigata… Neesan*–Yukihina toma el arma de Sakurako, preparándose para el combate.

–Espera… He venido a resucitar a Sakura–chan– confirmo Yukihira –Si le doy la vitalidad que he estado acumulando todos estos años, puedo traerla de entre los muertos– habla fluidamente.

–A cambio de que– Yukihina parece en cierta forma esperanzado.

–Ven conmigo… Abandona a tu familia y regresemos juntos a casa–sonrió débilmente –Permanece a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano el tiempo suficiente mientras permanezco con "vida"… Una vez que le haya entregado la vitalidad, Sakura–chan se volverá un "no–muerto" tal como lo es ahora tu hijo… No tendrá alma más seguirá de pie los años porvenir–trata de razonar con él.

Bajando la mirada –Sakura no se merece esto…–mirando a su hermana –Lo siento Yukihira Nigata…–iniciando una carrera hacia ella, con el arma de Sakurako entre sus manos –no… Neesan–el moreno observo el cuerpo de su hermana, sangrar lentamente –Si bien eres un "no–muerto" de nacimiento, puedes morir siempre y cuando no hayas consumido "vitalidad" en un lapso de 24 horas–la ve, sangrar cada ve más –No quieres salvar a Sakura… La quieres matar–sonrió tristemente al recordar la escena: Rui dándole parte de su vitalidad a Sakura, para después perder sus poderes y entrar en "lost".

–Yuki… Hina…– Yukihira extiende la mano, teñida del fluido carmín, para luego dejarla caer de golpe, junto a su cuerpo.

–Yukihira Nigata– el morocho observo como lentamente el cuerpo de la chica, se hace cada vez mas deteriorado, para luego la brisa del viento soplar y llevarse el resto de este, ya hecho polvo –Perteneces al polvo, así que al polvo regresaras– el moreno se dejo caer de rodillas.

–Yukinko– se acerca Yuuki en su "lost", junto a Rui –también en su forma de sirena y cargando a la criatura–.

–Se acabo– Rui sonrió, enseñándole a la pequeña Yukina.

Yukihina sonrió, acercándose a su hija y la observo. Cabello purpura, lindos, finos y tiernos ojos, de un color peculiar –el derecho es oscuro y el izquierdo es purpura–.Su tono de piel es idéntico a Sakura, al igual que sus facciones de bebé. Yace en brazos de Rui, ligeramente ensangrentada –más que nada por la manera en la cual fue concebida– y mueve dulcemente sus labios.

–Al parecer tiene hambre– Rui sonrió – ¿Crees que Sakurakouji haya despertado? – le cuestiona divertida.

–Probablemente– Yukihina sonrió ligeramente.

–Pero…– Sakurako miró a Rui en su forma "lost", seguido de la sonrisa de Yukihina y entonces entendió: Rui le dio parte de su vitalidad para poder mantenerla con vida por mucho más tiempo. Pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro, seguido de un alivio de su interior y sin esperar a nadie, se apresuro tan rápido como pudo a la habitación de Sakura, entrando y viendo a su hija –siendo cuidada por Aoba –con una venda en su brazo izquierdo–, Mishiru y Nenene– cargando a otro bebé, de finas facciones, cabello oscuro, tez morena clara, cabello azabache de manera revoltosa y siendo alimentado por Sakura.

–Sakurako–san– saludan las chicas, sonriendo ampliamente. Tras Sakurako entran Ogami, Toki, Kouji, Rui, Yuuki, Shibuya y Yukihina –cargando a su hija–, sorprendidos por la escena.

Sonriendo –hola Rei–saluda Aoba, caminando hacia su transparente "novio" y besarlo suavemente en los labios.

–Kouji–kun– Mishiru camina torpemente hacia el lobo de cabello azabache, el cual no niega su tacto –esta confundido–.

–Sakura– Sakurako se lanza a abrazar a su hija, llorando ampliamente.

–Mamá, aplastas a Yuki– le reprende su hija.

–Lo siento– se aleja un poco –pero como–ve a las chicas.

–Al parecer el poder especial de Nigata–san era capaz de crear clones malhechos de personas heridas– habla Aoba, abrazando a Mishiru y Ogami –Fue sencillo conmigo dado la herida que me hizo Ogami, sin embargo fue complicado con Mishiru y Nenene, así que no tuvo más opción que hacerle heridas menores a ambas– señala una cortada que Mishiru tiene en su brazo izquierdo y Nenene en su mano derecha.

–Entonces… ¿No quería matar a Sakura–chan? – pregunta Ogami.

Sonriendo triste–Por supuesto que quería matarla, no sabíamos a ciencia cierta el peligro que representaba la criatura o en este caso criaturas– viendo tanto a Yukina como a Yuki–Sin embargo no quería lastimarlos dado su naturaleza como tía, así que simplemente utilizo su poder y a nosotras nos mantuvo a salvo todo este tiempo… Dado que ahora Sakura ya no corre peligro, no tocaran a tus hijos– explica Aoba, mirando a Sakura.

–Entonces… ¿Fingir sus muertes fue una manera de hacer que Sakura–chan tuviera un aborto espontaneo y evitar su muerte? –Toki les pregunta.

Pensativa –Decirlo de tal forma no suena muy bien ¿sabes Toki? –Habla Nenene –simplemente actuamos de acuerdo a la misión que se nos dio, sin embargo Nigata–san les dio tiempo tratando de convencer a Yukinko de volver a Sakura–chan un "no–muerto", razón por la cual aprovecho Hachiouji en darle parte de su vitalidad a Sakura y reanimarla–explica, restándole importancia.

–en el momento en el cual diste a luz a estos pequeños, se acabo la misión… No podíamos tocar a nuestra amiga ahora que ya es mamá–finaliza Aoba.

–Cierto– Mishiru sonrió tímidamente.

–Y según tengo entendido, pronto tendrá un amiguito– Aoba le lanza una mirada de "bien hecho" a Rui, la cual se sonroja extremadamente para después comenzar a destruir la habitación a base de cabezazos.

Continuara…

¡Que mierda me fume! –cara de ¿pero no estaban muertas? –, ni idea quizás sean los síntomas del embarazado TwT malditos antojos y que decir de los cambios de humor –cabe aclarar que no esta embarazada, sufre de una gran empatía– y ni decir de la rodilla que no se queda quieta. Bueno el siguiente capitulo es el fin de toda la historia, pues ¿qué creen chicos? Es solo el comienzo.

Explicación del origen de Yukihira: Es hermana mayor de Yukihina y dado a su parecido, son considerados gemelos. Ambos son hijos del mismo padre, un no–muerto, sin embargo Yukihina si nació "con vida" en cambio Yukihira nació como "no–muerto", sin embargo al ser de tal forma de nacimiento y ser un poco diferente a los "no–muertos" presentados en el manga, comenzó a "absorber" la vitalidad de quienes la trataban mal, pues pensaba que de tal forma tarde o temprano estaría "viva". El nombre lo saque del arma que utiliza Ichika Orimura del anime _**Infinitite Stratos**_.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


	8. Octavo paso

¡Finalmente el capitulo final! A decir verdad no me esperaba que acabara esta historia en tan poco tiempo, supongo que de algo sirve el estar enferma XD –suplanten esto por una cara de sufrimiento–. Bueno ya dejando de lado esto, agradezco y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me encanto escribirla, y opinen sobre las otras historias –en especial de _**Mi niña bonita, Libre soy, En busca de la felicidad y En busca de los sueños perdidos**_ –. TwT bien les dejo este episodio y cerrare esta historia como solo yo hago –es decir, dejando a la imaginación del lector el resto– XD. Ah se me olvidaba, han transcurrido ya 10 años desde todo el rollo y finalmente es la boda –que chingados (perdonen esta palabrota) – y no hay final alterno, me duele la cabeza.

 **Te seguiré amando  
Octavo paso**

La suave brisa matutina sopla dulcemente. Los pétalos de cerezo flotan en la dulce brisa y que decir del cantar de los pájaros. Suavemente la puerta es abierta, dejando ver a una joven adulta, de facciones similares a las Sakura, de aproximadamente 17 años, llevando un vestido de caída libre, en color rosa pastel. Zapatillas del mismo color, cabello suelto y una diadema a juego.

– ¡Es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde!–se escucha la suave, delicada y seductora voz de Sakura de 30 años. Lleva un vestido lila, zapatillas a juego y su melena recogida en una coleta.

–Ya entendí– aparece Yukihina, llevando traje negro.

Riendo –te ves raro Yukihina–san– habla la dulce doncella.

– ¡Yukina, es tu papa!– le regaña Sakura, dándole un golpecito en la cabeza.

–Ya entendí mamá, ¿podemos irnos ya? Llegaremos tarde a la boda de Yuki–Yukina avanza alegremente, viendo a lo lejos a Mishiru –usando un kimono tradicional, de color azul marino y estampados de flores de cerezo, su melena recogida en un peinado tradicional con una peineta en este y maquillada– y Kouji –usando un kimono tradicional para hombres– en compañía de su hijo – ¡Shun–kun!–se acerca y lo abraza efusivamente –ha pasado mucho tiempo– sonríe animadamente.

–Lo mismo digo Yukina–san– sonríe amablemente. Kokumonji Shunsuke es su nombre y nació a los escasos seis meses de embarazo. Si bien al principio los doctores detectaron que no sobreviviría, todo cambió en el momento en el cual Sakurako le dio vitalidad. De cabellos rubios, ojos esmeraldas y piel clara, sus rasgos similares a los de su madre más el porte y masculinidad de su padre, lo hacen el chico más popular de todo Kibou.

– ¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde!– Yukihina toma del brazo a su hija, arrastrándola literalmente hacia la camioneta.

Riendo –nunca cambia– Sakura avanza tranquilamente, abordando la camioneta junto a Shunsuke y partiendo hacia la boda.

.

.

.

La puerta se abre, dejando ver un esplendido jardín, bien preparado y ordenado. Las mesas de un blanco puro son adornadas, encima flores frescas y la música clásica no deja de tocar. Sakura avanza a paso seguro, tomada de la mano de su ahora esposo Sakurakouji Yukihina. A lo lejos yace Yukina, platicando ampliamente al lado de Shunsuke, el cual contesta cortésmente a todas sus preguntas. No muy lejos de ahí, yace el futuro novio: Sakurakouji Yuki, esperando a su tan ansiada esposa Fujiwara –prontamente Sakurakouji– Mashiro. A su lado yace Toki –de traje y corbata– junto a su pequeña hija Haruka –igual a Nenene, solo que ambos ojos son azules y lleva un vestido negro– intentando llamar la atención de Shunsuke.

.

.

.

Mashiro, rubia de cálidos ojos marrón y tez nívea, llevando un hermoso kimono completamente blanco, adornado por brillos –dándole forma de rosas plateadas– y caminando hacia el altar como es debido. Después de realizar la ceremonia correspondiente, donde los novios comparten su rosario –el equivalente al lazo matrimonial en México– y beber el sake en el orden adecuado, el sacerdote finalmente los declara marido y mujer.

Nenene lloró al ver a su hija felizmente casada. A diferencia de sus amigos, Nenene y Toki solo tuvieron dos hermosas y sensuales chicas como hijas. Mashiro de apariencia juvenil y comportamiento juguetón al de Toki, en cambio la dulce Haruka bien parece ser hija de Rui ante la inocencia que muestra en las relaciones amorosas. Toki en cambio si bien se muestra feliz por ella, el pobre Yuki –el guapo novio cuyo porte y elegancia compite con la de su padre Yukihina, salvo la piel morena que equivale a la tez nívea de Sakura– siente la ira comprimida en el pecho de su ahora suegro.

–Felicidades Yuki– Sakura abraza a su hijo, en cambió Yukihina se limita a estrechar la mano con Mashiro y Yukina abraza a la chica, para después volver a los brazos de Shunsuke, bajo el mirar triste de Haruka.

–Gracias madre, padre– mirando a ambos –por todo su apoyo– mira de reojo a su esposa, la cual habla tranquilamente con el pobre de Shunsuke sobre algo que causa sonrojo en el hijo de Mishiru y Kouji.

– ¡Mashiro–san! – Shunsuke se aleja de la novia, la cual no para de reír por su plática personal.

– ¡Espera Shun–kun!– Yukina le siguió hacia el jardín trasero, bajo el mirar celoso de su padre y hermano.

–Yuki– habla Mashiro en tono molesto –no hagas algo indebido– le recordó.

–Lo mismo va para ti Yukihina–san– infla los mofletes en señal de molestia, para luego abrazar a Mashiro, Mishiru y estrechar la mano a Kouji.

–de acuerdo– ambos, padre e hijo, deciden convivir con sus respectivas esposas, dándole espacio a la pequeña Yukina –aun es pequeña, a pesar de sus 18 años, medidas perfectas y apariencia adulta– de resolver las dudas presentes el pequeño corazón que late cada vez que ve a Kokumonji Shunsuke.

–Siempre tan protector– habla Kouji, divertido de ver tanto a padre como a hijo contenerse en espiar o no a la pequeña Yukina.

Sonriendo –querido, no hables sobre los demás– le reclama Mishiru, acariciando suavemente su vientre y dejando sorprendido a Kouji.

–Espera… ¡estas!– no pudo continuar al ver la risa de complicidad de Mashiro, Sakura y Mishiru.

–Si… Según Sakura–san tengo aproximadamente 10 semanas de embarazo– declara Mishiru feliz.

–Felicidades Kouji–dono, Mishiru–dono– Sakura sonríe, mirando a lo lejos a su pequeña Yukina salir furiosa de un arbusto, manipulando con maestría el elemento agua que le rodea y atacando sin piedad a su padre y hermano.

–He de suponer que Yukina–chan está furiosa– Toki truena los dedos al igual que Kouji.

–Papá no lastimes a mi esposo… Prometiste mantenerlo vivo hasta que vea el nacimiento de su hijo– bromeo Mashiro, ocasionando que Toki se dirija con cierto grado de molestia en busca de Yuki.

–Kouji–dono por favor– Sakura mira con dulzura en sus ojos al pobre de Kouji, el cual asiente para ir a detener aquella pelea de niños.

Riendo –no puedo creer que aún a esta edad sigan actuando como niños– aparece Rui, vestida por el kimono más caro jamás hecho por algún artesano. Los exquisitos detalles en este, lo hacen una digna pieza de arte. El porte con el que lo lleva y la elegancia de su andar mezclándose con su cantarino hablar, la hacen la dama más hermosa y elegante, por debajo de la novia claro está, de aquel evento social.

–Príncipe–dono– Sakura abraza cuidadosamente a Rui, quien si bien viste como una diosa, lo único que la hace mortal frente a ellos es su enorme vientre de 8 meses de embarazo. A su lado aparece Yuuki, llevando un traje de etiqueta en color caoba, cargando a un pequeño de unos 10 años. El pequeño pelirrojo de ojos azul celeste y piel nívea, viste un traje estilo marinerito que lo hace adorable a la vista de todo mundo –Yuuki–kun… Yuu–kun– Sakura besa suavemente al pequeño en la mejilla, causándole un sonrojo.

–Es bastante tímido– aclara Rui, mirando a lo lejos a su primer amor, cargando tal cual costal de papas al novio y esquivando los ataques de Toki, Kouji y Yukina –nuevamente interrumpieron la confesión de Yukina–chan ¿verdad?– Rui simplemente no puede evitar reír al ver finalizada aquella batalla al sentir el poder de Shunsuke salir en todo su esplendor –Al parecer Shunsuke será un excelente peleador– mirando a los padres –¿Qué harán cuando su verdadero potencial no pueda ser reprimido más?– no obtuvo respuesta alguna –de acuerdo, no diré más– decide ir en busca de Yukina.

–Lo siento– se disculpa Mishiru al ver el semblante triste de Sakura, quien forzó una sonrisa –si no fuera por aquello, quizás Sakurako–san estuviera con nosotros– Mishiru acaricia su vientre al sentir un pequeño movimiento, lo cual la sorprendió bastante pues esa clase de movimientos no se sienten hasta meses avanzados.

–Mamá hizo su elección al salvarle la vida a Shunsuke–kun hace años al igual que yo hice la mía al pelear por Yukina y Yuki– dijo decidida, para después excusarse e irse en busca de su familia. El destino es incierto al igual que el futuro y no hay nada que les asegure que en el mañana puedan estar nuevamente en peligro, pero eso es otra historia.

Fin.

¡Al fin he acabado esta historia! Si bien al principio empecé rápido, conforme paso el tiempo la inspiración para este relato se fue, mas volvió para otros –Mi niña bonita, por ejemplo–, bueno espero y les hará gustado. Los invito a leer mis otras historias en especial de **En busca de los sueños perdidos** pues en lo personal es mi favorita –Orochimaru de papá, háganme el favor– y las criticas son bien recibidas. Me despido de todos ustedes y espero haya sido la segunda parte que tanto esperaban después de leer **Te declarare mi amor** , los quiere:

Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

Los hijos quedaron así –para quien no entendió–.

Sakurakouji Yuki y Yukina –hijos de Sakura y Yukihina–.

Fujiwara Mashiro y Haruka –hijas de Toki y Nenene–.

Kokumonji Shunsuke –hijo de Mishiru y Kouji, a la espera de otro–.

Aoba es estéril, no puede tener hijos.

Tenpouin Yuu –hijo de Rui y Yuuki, a la espera de un par de gemelas–.


End file.
